The Cost of Fame
by Anguissette
Summary: [SasuNaru] It is common knowledge that the entertainment world is a cut throat business. In order to get the big break one has to sleep with someone with authority. Is Naruto willing to sacrifice his virginity to get his big break?
1. Chapter 1

There's yaoi and shounen-ai in this story, so if it is not your cup of tea, press the back button now please

There's yaoi and shounen-ai in this story, so if it is not your cup of tea, press the back button now please

There's **yaoi** and **shounen-ai** in this story, so if it is not your cup of tea, press the back button now please.

AN: This story is inspired by the shoujo manga 'Love Celeb', and I want to apologize in advance for Sasuke's slightly odd behaviour... lol, it shall be explained in later chapters The first few paragraphs are actually a movie scene, so don't be surprised if nothing seems familiar.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue: Are You a Virgin?

'The school was even more imposing at night, the dark haired girl thought as she made her way down the dark hall. She did not want to be here, but because she had to prove herself to the boy she liked, she had forced herself to swallow her fear. After all, wasn't this what she had waited for? For the past two years, she had been hoping for a chance to confess her feelings to the blond boy who always sat by himself at the back corner of the classroom. Her heart sped up, this time not from the dark shadows lining the hall, but from thinking about her crush. The girl brushed back her straight black hair from her blushing face as she thought about the clear blue eyes that always seemed to look straight through everything.

She had heard other talk about how his friends dared him to stay a whole night by himself in the school. It was rumoured that ten years ago, there was a student who had jumped from the top floor washroom and, ever since then, many students had claimed that the vengeful ghost haunted the school. Well, she knew better than that, being the top student of her year… and that was why she was speeding down the hall, almost running in fear when a window was slammed by the strong wind.

"Yagami-kun!" The black haired girl practically screamed out as she finally pushed open the door of the boy's washroom she knew her crush was supposed to be in.

"Yagami-kun?" She said again in confusion when no one answered. "It's me, Sano Taiko, from your homeroom." This was strange. She could see his school bag on the windowsill. She cautiously walked further inside. Because it was the 'haunted' washroom, no one wanted to use it, and it was probably the cleanest washroom in the entire school.

Suddenly, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor almost made her jump out of her skin. "Yagami-kun? Is that you? Please answer, it's not funny anymore." She pled desperately. She could hear the sound of something dripping in the last stall.

Slowly she pushed open the door...

"KYAHHHHHHHHH!!"

The glass-shattering scream continued as she fell down and backed away. There, leaning against the toilet, was her beloved Yagami-kun, but the beautiful blue eyes that she admired were staring straight back at her, blank and cold. Blood dripped out of his mouth and his entire chest was smeared with the thick red fluid. Tears flooded from her eyes in torrents. How could this happen? Why?!'

"**And cut**!"

The dark washroom suddenly became filled with bright light. "Thank you for your hard work everyone!" The film crew clapped, this was the last episode of the season that they have to film for the popular teen drama. The cliff-hanger ending would sure bring in even more viewers for the next season.

The 'dead' blond boy stretched from his position on the tiled floor. Finally, his muscles were screaming in pain from holding the same position for such a long time. Someone handed him a handkerchief to wipe off the fake blood that was still dripping from the vial hidden in his mouth. Naruto smiled brightly in thanks, and turned towards the director, who was walking towards him. Hopeful blue eyes widened at the happy expression on the moustached man's face.

"That was wonderful acting! You have really improved."

"Really director?" The blond boy clapped his hands in glee… until the director walked right passed him without sparring him a glance.

"I almost cried watching you Karin-chan! This drama would be nothing if not for you."

As quickly as it came, his day was totally ruined as he watched the director pull Komatsu Karin into a tight hug. Was it him, or did the director's hand just squeeze the girl's butt? His eyes twitched in annoyance. So, he was one of 'those' directors.

"How was my acting sir?" Still he had to be polite and nice to the man, no matter how disgusting he thought he was. Regardless of the man's obvious lack of morals, he still held the key to his future.

"You're done. Go home."

His jaw dropped. "But didn't you want to discuss my character for your new show? I thought we had a meeting after we finished filming today?" His voice raised a few octaves in panic. Damn, not another one. He had put so much hope in the next role. Even though it was only a small part, at least the character had more than five lines. He was sure that if given the chance, he could prove his acting skills to everyone.

"I had the writers change your part. You're no longer in that drama. Go find someone else to bother."

Behind the director, Naruto could see Karin smirk at him. God, he knew the girl had something to do with this. He forced himself to smile back at her sweetly and waved goodbye, leaving her to simper in the director's arms. Now he had a bigger challenge in front of him… how was he suppose to tell his manager that he just got fired from another job?

"Okay, it's settled then."

Now, dressed in loose jeans and a clean shirt, Naruto inched his way towards his manger. Facing the immaculate Armani covered back, it was hard to tell if the tall silver haired man knew already. At least the man still sounded as laid back as usual.

"Kakashi-san?

"We will be there for sure. Now, are there any special instructions?"

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked timidly again.

"Can't you see I'm on the phone with your next job?!" The man who was one of the entertainment's best (and most eccentric) managers twisted around and snarled at his protégé…who, as usual, had impeccable timing. "Now just hold on a second if you don't want to be kicked out of the business forever!"

The blond boy sulked at the rebuke. Guess there was no sympathy to be found anywhere. He glared reproachfully at his manger as the older man finished the negotiation over the phone, and slammed the cell phone shut with more force than necessary. "Naruto, how many times have I told you never to interrupt me when I'm on the phone? You could potentially be ruining the big break that you've been hoping for."

"Do they need a last minute replacement for that 'unusual gourmet food show again?" The blond boy asked nonchalantly, already used to the same lecture having heard it over and over again. He was close to giving up all hopes of becoming the newest idol of Japan. It seemed like no matter how hard he worked, and no matter how good his skills were, as long as he refused to have any kinds of 'intimate' relationship with directors or producers he would not go anywhere anytime soon. "Do you remember how I was hospitalized for a week and they had to pump out my stomach after the last time I was on that show?"

"Bingo," Kakashi said in a happy voice, "Now, now, you shouldn't let something as miniscule as that setting you back."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one who had to eat a cockroach stewed in toad saliva," Naruto grumbled under his breath. "God Kakashi! When will I get a** real** acting job? Last time I had to cross-dress because they were one girl short on that stupid pornographic news channel. And today I was a boy who only appeared in the last five minutes of a show, and I was killed off before uttering a single line! I don't see how this is getting me closer to my dream. I didn't join the entertainment business for this!"

"Bye Naruto-kun. I'll see you later!"

Naruto turned around, his facial expressions turned a complete a hundred eighty, as his glares turned into a cheerful smile. "Thank you for letting me work with you Karin-chan! Are you going home now?"

The actress smiled and pushed her glasses up with one hand. She preferred contacts normally, but her eyes were itching from the artificial tears they had to use for filming earlier. "Well, I have nothing scheduled for awhile. So I'm taking some singing lessons before my debut with Kabuto-san next month. I'm so excited! It's going to be my first single! And I heard that Kabuto-san is the top producer after Orochimaru-sama himself."

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep that smile as he listened to the girl. His hands tightened into fists by his sides. The world really wasn't fair. He worked harder than she did, but there weren't even crumbs left for him to lick up.

All he wanted to do was sing. He made a promise, it was such a long time ago, and he could barely remember the face of the person he'd made the promise to. But he could remember how cold the day was and how hungry he was – there was never enough food for all the little orphans, abandoned and unwanted. He had just run off from a bakery, clutching a little stolen bun in his dirty hands. His eight-year-old self had run into a park to hide from the baker who had chased him out, but it was easy for his small body to hide behind the snow-covered bush. It was there he'd met the other child who, unlike him, was clean, warmly dressed and smelled like hot chocolate….

"I have to go now. Work hard Naruto!" With a wave, the dark haired girl left, leaving Naruto still disoriented from the old memory.

He was unusually quiet, especially for Naruto. Kakashi looked over at the blond boy who was staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating piece of art ever. The older man swiped a security card and pressed the up button on the wall.

He didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough to know why Naruto wanted to sing. There was also that strange obsession to fulfil the promise that had first attracted him to the young boy. Of course, it didn't hurt that Naruto grew up to become VERY attractive. The natural blond hair that was so golden and soft paired with those innocent blue eyes and his smooth naturally tanned skin; he was everything the Japanese entertainment culture aspired to be. However, despite everything his appearance got going for him, Naruto was held back because of the boy's strict and inflexible morals and values… Which was why Kakashi felt kind of bad for what he was about to put the boy through.

"Naruto?"

The said boy looked up at his manger, his face reddened slightly as he drank in the sight Kakashi's profile. Despite how annoying his manger was, Naruto had to admit that he was a gorgeous man. In his mid-thirties, Kakashi was at his prime; his toned six foot five body filled his black Armani suit perfectly. Even though his hair was a mess of silvery spikes, women loved to run their hands through its softness, and even Naruto had to admit that the scar across that unnatural red eye was dangerously sexy.

Now, that sexy profile was turned towards him, and with a very un-Kakashi-like seriousness, the older man asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"What?" Naruto's mouth twitched. Maybe he heard wrong. But he thought Kakashi had asked…

"I asked, if you are still a virgin?"

"WHAT?! IS THAT RELATED TO THE NEXT JOB OR SOMETHING?!" The blond boy freaked. Although he was a healthy sixteen-year-old beautiful blond blue-eyed male working in the entertainment world, Naruto was surprisingly innocent and easily embarrassed.

"That's a shame…" Kakashi murmured to himself. "Now I'm regretting that we didn't get a chance to do anything before this."

What the hell? What in the world did his stupid manger plan this time? Alarm bells started to go off inside the blond head.

Too bad the elevator arrived with a ding.

"Ah well, go shake that sexy ass of yours and get a job!"

Before he could even react, Naruto was shoved inside the waiting elevator. The doors closed before he could even regain his balance. God, he had a bad feeling about this. The elevator started to move up, and the weight inside of him increased with gravity.

When the doors opened again, Naruto cautiously walked out to what seemed to be a single floor pent house. All the curtains were closed, but here was enough light for him to see there were many doors along the walls of the elevator room. What did Kakashi mean by getting a job? Could this be related to that reporting job for the 'Unusual Gourmet Food Show?' But he didn't remember going through something like this last time.

A soft moan from one of the closed doors made the blond boy approach, lifting one foot after another on the soft carpet. He ignored his initial instincts… knowing Kakashi…

"Director, I want to appear in your next drama," a sugar coated voice cooed from inside the room.

"Director, my breasts are larger than hers."

"Director, mine feel much better than hers."

Naruto jumped back from the door as if he had been burned. His whole body was flushed bright red from anger. This is what Kakashi wanted him to do?! No matter how much he wanted to become an idol, there was no way he would sell his body in exchange. He would never lower himself to that level. The blond youth was ready to charge down and pound some sense into Kakashi's empty head, when someone pulled him back and slammed him against the wall.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A deep voice purred. "It's rare to see a boy here. But I assume you're here for the same purpose as the girls." The man grinned maliciously.

"Let. Me. Go." Naruto growled out. He was very, very close to losing control. "Now."

"What company are you from?" The man continued as if he didn't hear, in fact, he found an angry blond even more adorable. "I'm Sakon, a producer at Sound. I can let you be in my new Tuesday night comedy if you are… good.

"You're in luck today. Orochimaru-sama, the owner of Sound Productions is here too… it's rare we find a boy here… and one that is as delicious as you are. You will appeal to him a lot… with that body of yours."

If possible, the expression on Naruto's face became even more thunderous… so not only the girls, but even the guys did this for jobs too?

"I'm sorry, all the rooms are taken, it'll have to be the sofa for you." The man flung Naruto onto the sofa roughly and quickly pinned his hands down. He straddled the blond boy and used his weight to stop the boy from kicking.

Sakon smirked when Naruto tried to struggle. "Didn't I tell you to play nice? If you do, I might even cast you as the main character in the upcoming movie." He bent down to take those luscious pink lips, but it was too bad he wasn't prepared when Naruto bit down, hard.

"What the hell?!" With a cry of pain, Sakon snapped back, but it didn't stop him. "So you like it rough, huh? Well don't blame me if you won't be able to get up for work tomorrow." He raised his hand to backhand the boy below him.

Damn it, he had never felt so helpless before, Naruto thought bitterly. He was never very buff to begin with, and his early malnourished orphan years had left him small for his age. By going to the gym with Kakashi, he had developed lean muscles and he was a decent fighter when push came to shove, but he had never found himself in a position to be raped before either. The fear left him frozen momentarily, and all he could do was close his eyes and turn his head away to lessen the impact… that never came.

"Sasuke!"

The weight on top of Naruto was suddenly shoved off… Did someone save him? The blue eyes slowly opened. A stranger stood over Sakon, a blank expression on his face.

"I don't appreciate it when other people take my prey, Sakon," A smooth sinful voice said quietly. Naruto looked at the new arrival; all he could see was short spiky black hair, and a broad muscular back. "Get out of here before I make Orochimaru fire you."

"Fine, I get it." Sakon threw a dark look at Naruto, as if to blame everything on the poor innocent boy. "Have fun."

Prey?! Naruto's anger immediately transferred to the newcomer. Just what did they think he was? A piece of fresh meat? "Thanks, but I could have taken care of that piece of trash by myself," he answered steely.

The stranger slowly turned... and Naruto forgot how to breathe. The young man looked not much older than Naruto, yet he was probably a head taller, not to mention more muscled. He was dressed in expertly faded jeans and an expensive black zip up sweater. Headphones rested on the broad shoulders Naruto had previous admired, and a small silver chain linked his earring with a cartilage ring. The spiky black hair was longer in the front and framed the most gorgeous face he had ever seen (and that was saying a lot because he had seen some very beautiful people in his line of work). Pure black eyes stared back at him, the sharp gaze pinning Naruto against the sofa. Long black eyelashes rested against skin as pale as alabaster and, for a man, his skin looked surprisingly smooth, and it made the blond boy wonder if it would be as soft as it was smooth.

"Are you okay?" Blue eyes immediately focused on the pink lips that spoke, too enthralled to speak. "Is it your first time?"

Hun? What did that have to do with anything? Why was everyone so interested in his virginity all of sudden? Dumbly, the blond nodded.

"No wonder you were fighting like that." Sasuke sat down beside Naruto. "Don't worry… if it's your first time, I will take you."

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched…. Was he having hearing problems today? Or did he just hear…

"I don't normally do boys… but you're attractive enough, and as long as you are a virgin I don't have to worry about other people who have put it in before me." Despite his degrading words, the taller man still managed to appear devastatingly sexy. "I was curious to see what the celebrity world was like, but it seemed to be filled with girls… and guys… who could only use their bodies to get what they wanted. Pathetic…"

Why this bastard…

"Come, let's not waste more time. After all, you did come here for a reason, didn't you?" Sasuke pushed the blond boy back down onto the sofa. "What did you want? A lead role in a new drama? A debut CD? Or is it a…"

Sasuke never got to finish his sentence… and he was not prepared for the fist that came flying towards his face.

TBC…

AN: Is it worth it to continue? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Price of Your Heart

Pain… the sensation blossomed against his cheek. Sasuke stood still, his head turned from the force of Naruto's punch. For such a pretty boy, the blond packed a mean right hook. It was the first time that anyone dared to and has been able to land a hit on him. The feeling of pain was so foreign, both to his pride and to his body.

"So you think it's pathetic, don't you?" Naruto trembled with rage. The hand that hit Sasuke was hurting like crazy, but he ignored the pain. "Do you know how hard everyone has worked to achieve their goals? Do you know how much everyone has given up in order to reach the top? Even the girls who are here, they are willing to give up their body for their dreams! It's because of people like you that they have to do this!"

"Interesting," the dark haired man murmured as he rubbed his jaw. "You really believe what you just said, don't you?" Cold onyx eyes clashed with burning blue ones. "Let me tell you something, pretty boy. People like those girls are after one thing and one thing only, fame. They will do anything with anyone as long as they end up with what they want. They are no better than animals."

"You are a stupid, cold hearted bastard if you think that you can make anyone your slave with your money and power!" Naruto cried out heatedly, not caring that everyone in the penthouse could hear his outburst. In all his life, he has never met anyone he despised with so much passion. This guy was a mockery of everything Naruto valued and believed. Even though he did not agree with the method some actresses used, he understood their passion and he respected their choices.

Sasuke smirked, ignoring the shooting pain as he moved his mouth. "There's nothing you cannot buy in this world with money."

"Yes there is!" the blond growled out, rising to the bait easily.

"Don't tell me you're going to say something as lame as your heart."

"I bet you can't even afford _my_ heart," Naruto said without thinking.

"Oh, is that right?" Sensing a challenge, Sasuke practically purred. It looked like he would have something to entertain him from his boredom after all. The raven ignored the glare Naruto gave him and leaned close to the smaller boy, until he could smell the scent of vanilla from the golden spikes. "Well then, I will just have to prove you wrong."

He tried in vain to push the broad chest away from him, but even fueled by his anger, Naruto could not move the body that trapped him against the wall. "And how much do you think my heart cost, you bastard?"

"I'm going to buy your heart…"

Shivers ran down Naruto's spine has Sasuke bent closer, his lips teasing the outer shell of the blond's ear. The hot breath branded his sensitive skin.

"By turning you into the biggest star in Japan…"

* * *

"Naruto?" Iruka poked his head out of the kitchen as he heard the front door slam open. "Where have you been? I was just about to call you."

"Sorry Iruka-nii! I had something to do," the blond blur yelled out in haste as he ran up the stairs of the small house up to his room.

"What about dinner? I made ramen for you. Kakashi-san called earlier, he said that you worked very hard today," the older man called out worriedly, from the bottom of the stairs, he was about to remove his apron and check up on his adopted son when Naruto's door opened.

"Ramen?! Really?!"

Not even a bad day could dampen Naruto's spirit when it came to ramen. Iruka sighed in relief, as long as he still responded to ramen, then it shouldn't have been too serious. When Kakashi called him at school, he could tell from the tone of the manager's voice that something was wrong with Naruto.

His heart bled for the blond every time Naruto came home, rejected from another role. He knew how talented Naruto was. There were times that he just wanted to pound some sense into those directors' perverted skulls, to make them see the boy's potentials.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be right down! Keep the ramen hot for me please, Iruka-nii!" Naruto called out quickly before closing his bedroom door.

As soon as he heard the sound of Iruka's steps walking towards the kitchen, the blond boy slid down to the floor and rested his head against the door. The images from that afternoon flooded his mind as he looked down on his chest, where a phone number was written down on the smooth tanned chest with a red lipstick.

He was already shocked by Sasuke's words alone, but after the raven had finished talking, he did something else that turned Naruto's world upside down. A blush crept up his cheeks as he remembered the feel of Sasuke's soft lips pressed against his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet, unlike Sasuke's words. He could still feel the heat from the other boy's body and taste the bitter sweet taste of dark chocolate even now.

Sasuke had tasted like sin, pure and simple.

The blond slammed his head against the door at the memory. Damn it! Why did that kiss leave such an impression on him? It wasn't like he never kissed before, but it was his FIRST French kiss, and his first kiss with another boy.

While he had been still breathless from the kiss, Sasuke had spotted a tube of red lipstick on the coffee table. Without asking for permission, he had already pulled up Naruto's shirt, and using the lipstick as a pen, had written down his cell phone number across the expanse of warm tanned skin.

"Call me when you want to do it," The raven had whispered in his ear with a smirk. "I will present you with a night that no money can buy." He stood up and with a swipe of his security card, the elevator door opened again. With effortless grace, he had lifted Naruto up and when the blond was standing unsteadily on his feet, Sasuke had given him a little push that sent the smaller boy into the elevator. "See you soon, virgin."

* * *

"Kiba, can I ask you a question?"

It was lunch time the next day, and the two boys were on the roof of the school, leaning against the fence and gazing up at the blue cloudless sky. It was the favorite hangout place for their tight knit group of friends that consisted of Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto. Because Kiba and Naruto were always the first to run out of class, over time they have been assigned with the task of saving the roof for their own exclusive use during lunch and recess breaks.

"Shoot."

"Is it weird that I haven't lost my virginity yet?" Naruto blinked wide innocent blue eyes at this best friend.

Kiba almost choked on the juice he was drinking. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's just that Kakashi-san is making a big deal out of it," the blond glared at his bento that Iruka made for him that morning. He always loved the way Iruka shaped the steamed carrots and rice into a fox face for him, but today he did not have an appetite for the delicious food his guardian made for him.

"Let's see, you're sixteen, a boy, in the entertainment business, and in the height of puberty," the brunet counted off his fingers. "Yes, I would say that you are definitely an anomaly for still being a virgin. Naruto, my man, it's nice to be play all innocent and pure, but if you want to get anywhere in your line of work, you have to get laid."

"What about you? Have you done it yet?" This time, Naruto had to pound on Kiba's back as the juice went down the wrong pipe again.

"Hey! Don't compare me to you; I'm just saving myself for Hinata!" And plus, if he did anything remotely sexual, Neji would castrate him for sure, Kiba thought to himself with a shudder.

The blond sighed. "Even you think so too." A far away look appeared in his eyes. "I wonder if I should really find someone to have sex with… but I want my first time to be with someone I like." Naruto blushed as the image of pink hair and green eyes appeared in his mind. "I don't want to be…"

"Raped?" Kiba finished for him, and promptly got smacked in the head by Naruto's shoe. Sasuke's face popped into the shorter boy's head when his friend said the word 'rape.'

"Hey! I'm just stating the obvious!"

"What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to get raped?! I'm a freaking guy for god's sake!"

"Naruto, have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately?" This time, Kiba turned towards his friend in total seriousness. "You are the very definition of bishonen. If you are not such a clueless idiot, then you would've noticed that half the guys in school have been drooling after you ever since you lost the braces two years ago."

"Tell me you're joking please." His whole body wilted at Kiba's words.

"Nope, I'm totally serious," He kind of felt bad for the blond now; he has never seen Naruto look so depressed before. "Even Neji and Shikamaru are not immune to your charms." Still he just couldn't help but provoke the blond even more. There was nothing more amusing than to get Naruto all railed up.

"No fucking way! But Shikamaru is already going out with Ino! And Neji… Neji is asexual!"

Kiba shrugged. "There's no rule against looking, and didn't you notice how Neji is getting touchier with you lately? You just have to accept the fact that your ass is one hot real-estate."

Damn it! He knew those brushes against his ass in gym class weren't an accident. "But, all I want is Sakura-chan." The smaller boy whined in a way that reminded Kiba of Akamaru when the puppy wanted a treat.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy," The brunet shook his head sadly for the sake of his friend. "Girls don't like guys who are prettier than them. And that Sakura-chan of yours has been jealous of your looks for the longest time. I wouldn't go near her if I were you."

"Hey, you take that back! I'm not prettier than a girl!"

"Oh yes you are, if you can make half the straight boys go into heat just from one look," Kiba sighed tiredly, he was getting bored of this conversation. "Naruto, just give it up. You know I'm right."

"Gee, thanks," The blond murmured and stabbed at the octopus shaped hotdog murderously.

Thankfully, Kiba was saved from spending more time with a brooding blond when the rest of the gang showed up. However, the second that the other boys approached, they noticed the storm cloud hanging about the pair that was already there.

Neji quietly looked at Kiba, and jerked his chin towards the gloomy Naruto, asking silently what was wrong with the normally cheerful blond.

"It's probably that time of the month again," Shikamaru said lazily as he sat down on the other side of Naruto. Even though he was going out with Ino, he would rather eat lunch and cloud watch with the rest of the guys than to listen to his girlfriend bitch and boss him around.

Suddenly remembering what Kiba said earlier about the lazy genius, Naruto practically jumped out of skin when Shikamaru reached over his lap to steal some of the celery from Kiba's lunch. The dog boy choked on his own laughter when Naruto clung to his arm for dear life.

"Don't ask, believe me, you don't want to know." Kiba managed to say between his laughs and Naruto's death glares.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the last period. Naruto quickly gathered his stuff and rushed out of his classroom before the rest of the students. Kakashi had called regarding a job that night he would be filling in again. It was another one of those midnight comedy shows featuring a bunch of half naked high school girls competing against each other in silly tests like who could climb a slimy hill faster. From the way Kakashi was describing his role, it sounded like he would be required to cross dress again, since one of the contestants had to drop out at the last minute to study for a test next day.

He yelled a quick goodbye to Chouji and Lee as he passed them on the way out. The two boys are headed to Ichiraku for ramen. He was the one who originally started the afternoon ramen snack ritual, but ever since he was discovered by Kakashi-san, all his free time has been divided up between work and studying. Not that he wasn't confident of his acting skills, but just in case he did not make it in the entertainment world, he had to have a backup plan too.

What would he do if he could not become a star? Naruto thought as he walked out of the school, he liked all the subjects in school, but nothing with the same kind of passion as the way he loved singing. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out a little piece of paper. A neat row of numbers was written on the little paper, and he wondered why he kept Sasuke's cellphone number instead of throwing it away. It wasn't like he would ever call that bastard…

**Click**

A bright flash of light made Naruto see stars. Suddenly his path was blocked by an army of reporters. The flash of their cameras was like an explosion of supernova, blinding the blond boy instantly.

"There he is! Uzumaki Naruto, how do you feel being casted as the lead actor in the much anticipated new ninja movie?"

"We just received news of your new CD that will be produced by the one and only Orochimaru-sama of Sound Productions, how do you feel about working with the top music producer in Japan?"

Was this a dream? All he could do was gawk at the cameras… did they come to the wrong school? Surely, they couldn't be talking about him…

TBC

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I actually had more scenes planned out but decided to save them for the next chapter ♥ Thank you everyone for reviewing, I hope that I will be able to meet all your expectations for this story. Lol, and I see I'm not the only one who likes to see our arrogant Sasuke-kun getting punched :p


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Too Good to be True?

Was this a dream? All Naruto could do was gawk at the cameras… did they come to the wrong school? Surely, they couldn't be talking about him… but he was sure they said his name. Strong arms suddenly pulled him back into the safety of a firm chest.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto-san will not be able to comment at the present time. All questions will be answered in the interview that will be aired live in a couple of days," Kakashi's familiar voice was filled with authority, a new side of his manager that Naruto had never seen before. "Now if you will please excuse us, Naruto-san has to go to his next engagement.

Using one arm to wrap around Naruto protectively, Kakashi used his own body to force through the crowd of paparazzis and reporters. From the corner of his blue eyes, he spotted the students staring at the crowed, wide eyed and whispering. He caught Kiba grinning at him and giving him a thumb's up.

A sleek black limo pulled up at the school gate, and Kakashi threw his still stunned charge into the waiting car with ease before climbing in himself. He quickly closed the door as the cameras pressed against the tainted window. The car muffled the screams and yells immediately.

"My my, I always forget how annoying those reporters can get," Kakashi said, using a hand to brush silvery bangs out of his eyes. He reached into a mini-refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of ice cold water and placed the bottle against Naruto's round cheek.

The cold snapped the blond out of his shock with a shriek.

"I am surprised that you can sleep with so many people in one night Naruto-kun," Kakashi grinned happily at his charge who was doing a wonderful job imitating a goldfish at the moment. "I know that your effort and spirit is number one in the business, but even I am shocked by this unknown side of you."

"Kakashi-san…" The blond looked around the limo and started to dig around in all the little compartments. "Where's the camera? I know it's in here somewhere. You got me a job on a reality TV show didn't you? What is it this time? Idol Search? Or is it the new 'So You Think You Can Act? Or is it 'Punk'd?" This was just too good to be true. Fairy tales did not come true in real life, and certainly not to Uzumaki Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Didn't all of this happen because you slept with the directors and producers yesterday?" Now it was Kakashi's turn to be confused. In all of his years in the entertainment business, he knew that nothing came for free, especially not to newcomers.

"Er, about that…" The blond sweat dropped and looked away. Needless to say, he still had not thought up of a way to tell his manger that he did the very opposite of what he was sent to do.

"Naruto!" God, he could feel the oncoming headache. "Don't tell me that you didn't sleep with anyone!" His whole body slid down on the smooth leather seat after he saw the sheepish expression on the whiskered face. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe there was a conspiracy going on, maybe this was a reality TV show… then in that case, where was the camera?! Kakashi helped Naruto to search around the car, after all, he needed to be sure that it didn't catch him at a bad angle, he always looked better from the right side than the left.

* * *

"Wow…" blue eyes looked at entrance of the building in amazement. He tried not to gawk like a country bumpkin, but this place did not look like the set of the midnight show he was suppose to fill in for that night. In his entire career, he had never even set foot in a place this fancy before. The skyscraper was covered entirely by heavy blue glass, reflecting the afternoon sun blindingly. The heavy rotating door waited for him, and he pushed his way in, his steps on the black marble floor echoed in the majestic lobby. Was he even allowed to be here?

The few people who were in the lobby were all dressed in tasteful designer clothing. He recognized a few faces from the cover of well known magazines. Everyone turned to stare at the blond boy as the two newcomers walked in. Naruto never felt so out of place before, in his plain black school uniform.

"Hi, I am Hatake Kakashi, the manager of Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi walked past him confidently and handed his card to the smiling receptionist, looking at home in his own signature Armani suite. Naruto couldn't help but stare, even the receptionist was dressed in a Louis Vuitton dress. "I believe Deidera-san is expecting us at five o'clock today?"

"Oh yes, and you are the new model?" a few quick clicks on the computer in front of her and she found what she was looking for. "Just let me confirm with Deidera-san to make sure that he's ready for you, and I'll send you right up."

"Thank you… Ayame-chan," The pretty lady blushed when Kakashi grinned at her with a little wink.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto whispered discretely, trying to get the man's attention before he embarrassed both of them by flirting shamelessly with the receptionist. "Why are we here?"

"For your next job of course." Kakashi answered absentmindedly, a little annoyed that his attention was forced away from a potential bedmate for the night.

Blue eyes looked up clueless. "Didn't you say that I was suppose to work as a last minute replacement on tonight's midnight show?"

"Oh that," Kakashi waved the question away. "You can forget about midnight shows from now on. There's an up and coming clothing company called Sharingan that has hired Deidera-san to create their new advertisement campaign, which will be seen by the public all across Japan."

"Now Naruto," the older man bent down to stare into those wide sapphire eyes in a moment of total seriousness. "Deidera-san is the top photographer in Japan… Word has it that he is very strict when it comes to his models. I don't know how or why, but he fired the model the company chose for him last minute, and that's why you are here. We still don't know if the reason is because you slept…" A glare from his charge made Kakashi swallow his words. "Er yeah, or if there's some other kind of conspiracy going around. The bottom line is this…." He paused to let his words sink in. "You can not afford to screw this one up! This is our chance to introduce you to Japan. If everything works out well, it will be your face that will be posted on every single billboard from Hokkaido to Okinawa. You must do everything Deidera-san asks of you, understand?"

"Of course," As if he didn't know already. Naruto always gave his all no matter how much he hated some of the jobs Kakashi found for him. Most of the time it was not because of his skills that he was fired. But no matter how many times he tried to explain it to Kakashi, the man would never believe him.

A grumpy "Come up" was barked out loudly over the phone, and Ayame felt bad when the blond boy flinched. She did not know whether to feel sorry for him or not. On the hand, many people would kill to model for someone as renown as Deidera-san, on the other hand the boy looked too young to be sacrificed to someone as crazy as Deidera-san.

"Okay, I'll send them right up." The receptionist smiled up at the two as she put down the receiver. "He's ready for you, Naruto-san. I just need you to sign in here," she waited for the two to do as she asked before handing out two little blue and red crystal fan shaped pins. "Sorry, due to security reasons, anyone who does not work in the building is required to wear the wireless pins. Just return them to the desk once you're ready to leave, please."

"Thank you very much," Naruto said as he fixed the little pin on his uniform jacket. Whoever owned this building must be swimming in cash if he could afford to be handing out expansive jewelries as secuity passes. He wasn't a connoisseur by far, but Iruka-sensei had given him a Swarovski fox crystal statue for his birthday, and the crystals on the pins had the same bright clarity as his statue. It always unnerved him to be surrounded by rich people and luxurious things. He could feel the anxiety building up now and he just had a feeling that something would go wrong. It always did when he was involved.

"You're welcome. And good luck Naruto-san," Ayame shook her head in pity. She pretended to look away as the boy gave her a desperate look as his good looking manager literally dragged the reluctant boy across the marble floor into the waiting elevator. The boy would need all the luck he could get for sure. Deidera was as eccentric as they came, and a demanding bastard to boot. She almost felt sorry for the boy, he looked too pure to be corrupted by the entertainment business at such a young age. She could only guess what the blond did to be selected as Deidera's model, Naruto really did not look like the type to trade sexual favors…

* * *

He did not know what to expect. This was his first modeling job, and to be frank, just hearing Deidera-san's voice over the telephone downstairs gave him the goose bumps. He sounded much worse than Kakashi, even when the man was in one of his moods.

Speaking of the devil, he glared at the large hand on his wrist and gave an experimental tug. Too bad his manager knew him too well; the hand tightened and the silver haired man gave Naruto one of his well known, infuriating little happy grins. "Relax Naruto, I'm sure you'll be able to charm your way into Deidera-san's heart just fine. Just don't do anything stupid." He added as an after thought, one could never be too careful with one as spontaneous as Naruto.

The doors of the elevators opened on the thirty fifth floor. The two men looked around them in surprise as they stepped out. Apparently the entire floor had been turned into one large single room, only racks of clothes and Japanese silk screens served as dividers. However, what surprised them the most was the numerous sculptures that were erected randomly around the airy room. It felt like they just stepped into the museum of contemporary art rather than the studio of the most reputable photographer in Japan.

"So this is what they sent me for replacement?"

Someone spoke behind the pair. Blond hair stood on end at the sound of the disgruntled voice.

"I'm a photographer, not god! How the hell is he expecting me to do my work if he sends me a midget like this?"

Midget… the word echoed in his ears. Naruto always considered himself to be quite a generous soul. He was willing to forget a lot of things and gave people a second chance when they insulted him, which was quite often by the way. However, if there was one that that he did not tolerate, it was comments about this height. It had always been a sensitive issue with him. Even Kakashi learned not to touch on that subject after he made the mistake the first time (he ended up wearing an eye patch for two months).

Kakashi, always the wise one, let go of the wrist he was holding as he sensed the impending doom awaiting the brave soul who just insulted Naruto. At times like these, it was best not to remind Naruto that he might be fired from another job, after all, Kakashi valued his life too much to die soon.

Naruto slowly turned on his heels. In front of him stood a man dressed in loose kakis and a plain white shirt. Long dirty blond hair was tied in a high pony tail and bangs covered one side of a sneering face. Maybe he missed a few details here and there, but at the moment, all he could see was red.

Marching up to the man who held his future, Naruto didn't hesitate as he grabbed a fistful of the white fabric and yanked the man to face level. "Who are you calling a midget, asshole?!"

"Oh, so not only are you vertically challenged, looks like you might be mentally challenged as well," Deidera smirked into the red face. "Yo Kakashi, why don't you bring the boy back after he grows a couple of inches more? I don't have childrens' clothes that need to be modeled today."

"For your information, I am five feet eight. And unless you can find a real midget that's five feet eight, then maybe you should get your eyes checked, Deidera-san," Naruto growled out between his teeth. He knew without looking at Kakashi's concerned face that this was the photographer. However he could not excuse any man who dared to insult his ego. Everything Kakashi told him flew out the window. Job be damned… for now at least.

"If you want to become a model, then yes, you are a midget," Deidera smirked. It was the first time that he encountered someone so idiotic in their behavior. Most would be models barely had enough time to kiss up to him, let alone verbally insult, and physically assault him. While he did not like the rude attitude, the boy's personality was definitely a refreshing change. Too bad he was too honest and innocent to last in their business though. "The perfect height for male models is six feet two. If you are six feet three, then you are a giant. And if you are six feet one you are a midget. In your case, you are a super midget, unless you rather be called a dwarf?" Ah, the blond was losing control now; he could see the red flush beneath that wonderfully golden skin. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad…

"But oh well. Since you're here already, and I can't do anything without a model," The pony tail man pulled his shirt free and walked past the duo. Not to mention a certain someone higher up would probably have his head if he turned the boy away. "I'm sure we can find a pair of stilts for you to walk on somewhere." Deidera smiled to himself at Naruto's cry of rage.

* * *

"Okay! Why don't we have a short break?" Deidera called out to the crew. It was already nine P.M. He had been driving everyone to their maximum capacity for the past four hours. Even the little kid was starting to show some strains. As a professional, he knew that fatigue could destroyed many good pictures.

Naruto surprised him. He knew that the anger and passion inside the little blond would drive him to give his all, which was the reason why he kept provoking the little blond right from the beginning. When the stylist handed the first set of clothing to Naruto, Deidera didn't have enough time to doge the shoe that came flying at his head. True to his words, he did look for stilts for the kid. But unfortunately he couldn't find any, so to compensate he substituted with the tallest pair of spiked stilettos that his assistants could find. Needless to say, it was very painful to be hit in the head with something as sharp as a nail.

However, the pain was worth it though. Naruto was so fired up for the shoot that even the kid probably didn't know how much raw sexuality he was oozing out of his pores. To start off with, since it was the blond's first time, Deidera decided to give him something simple and comfortable to wear, no elaborate costumes that could hide any real talent Naruto might have for modeling. A pair of plain dark jeans and an untucked white button shirt that was left open to expose the tanned chest, a hemp necklace with wooden beads hung from his neck, resting at the hollow of his throat completed his first outfit. Only a touch of makeup was used due to the causal simplicity of the clothes, just a touch of mascara to darken the pale thick eyelashes and a touch of gloss to the pouty lips. Naruto's skin was so smooth that there was no need to apply the thick layer of foundation to cover any blemishes, much to the delight of the markup artist.

Naruto nearly collapsed as he was finally allowed to rest. He had never done anything so demanding before. From now on, he would have more respect for models. There was much more concentration required than to keep a pose, it was the act of trying to covey a mesage through his body and facial expessions that was so challenging yet so stimulating at the same time. Every little detail was important, from the angle he tilted his head, to the way he looked at the lens through his eyelashes. Deidera had been relentless in his persuit for perfection, and Naruto had been grateful to be treated seriously and professional for the first time.

"Naruto, catch!" only quick reflex prevented him from getting hit in the head by the bottle of cold spring water. He lifted his hand in thanks to Kakashi, too tired to even say thank you. He gulped down the cold water greedily. He wished that he could pour some of the cool liquid over his head, but the makeup artist and the stylists would probably kill him for destroying their hard work. It was insanely hot with all the stage lights turned on him at full force for the past four hours.

The blond boy looked over at where Deidera was in deep conversation with Kakashi. Even though he hated to admit it, he was grateful for the man. During the shoot, the two of them kept trading insults, and it wasn't until he sat down did he realize that Deidera must have done it on purpose. Through out the whole shoot, he was so concentrated on talking with the other man that he did not have time to be nervous or scared.

"Hey Tobi-san?" Naruto stopped Deidera's assistant as the man moved two cameras to a safer place. "Do you know where the washroom is?"

"Just take the elevator upstairs, and it'll be on your right hand side once you get out." Tobi smiled as he gave the directions. "Don't forget the your security pin though. Just flash it against the sensor on the door, otherwise you won't be able to get in."

"Okay, thanks! Please tell Deidera-san that I'll be right back," the blond said quickly as he dashed to the washroom.

* * *

Naruto looked up when he heard the door open again and the sound of footsteps in the washroom. He was currently alone in the large elegant washroom; everything in the building was made out of glass and black marble. From under the door of the stall he could see black leather shoes, as the other person walked towards the stalls.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A male voice he didn't recognize demanded

The blond boy frowned. Who would be looking for him in the washroom? Everyone in the studio knew where he was.

"Yes, who is it?"

There was no answer, and Naruto was about to ask again when he could hear tapping sounds coming from the other side of the stall. It sounded like two hard objects hitting each other. He quickly pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet (just in case something happened). He barely finished pulling up the zipper when he was suddenly drenched in cold water.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"That, is for stealing someone else's job!"

"Just wait a minute!" What the hell was everyone's problem today? Naruto thought as he tried to open the door of the stall… only it didn't open. He shoved hard against the door again, and this time the he heard a banging sound. The bastard must have done something to jam the door from the outside. He heard the footsteps quickly move away and was followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening. A coward on top of being a bastard.

* * *

An angry blond marched down the hall, leaving wet footsteps on the expensive floor. After he had kicked down the door of the stall (it was a broomstick that was inserted into all the stall handles from the outside, that had prevented it from opening), he marched around the entire floor trying to track down the culprit who had locked him in and dumped a bucket of water on him. But it seemed like by the time he got out, the other guy was long gone.

Maybe he should just go downstairs and speak to Deidera-san about this. Unlike other people in the business, he always preferred a direct confrontation as oppose to back stabbing. He would be very interested to know what was going on. He knew how difficult it was to get a decent job in the entertainment business. He knew all too well how it felt when his opportunities were taken away, he hated the idea that he might have forcefully taken another person's job. Deidera-san told him that the previous model was fired because of his incompetence, but with all the things that happened to Naruto this afternoon, he had an inkling that maybe this modeling job was to good to be true.

As Naruto walked towards the elevator, he noticed a group of older man in pristine black suits walking towards him from the opposite direction. He moved closer to the wall to give them more room to walk by. They all looked the same to him, with their hair styled back, blank expression, and stiff style of walking. But there was something about the leader that caught his eye. The man seemed much younger than the rest of the group, and even though he wore the same expensive suit as the other business men in the group, the way he carried and moved himself put such a graceful personality into his otherwise boring clothes…. And the pale creamy skin that looked too smooth to belong to any man, and the penetrating black eyes…

"It's you!" It finally hit Naruto why the man looked so familiar.

"Now, if it isn't the virgin," Sasuke smirked as his eyes landed on the blond. "What happened dobe? Took a dip in the toilette?"

Naruto decided to ignore that comment, especially since it was kind of true… "What are you doing here teme? And why are you dressed up like that?" He added as an after thought. He didn't want to admit it… but Sasuke did look kind of sexy, in an older more mature kind of way…

Black eyes raked down the wet body. Naruto blushed under the intensity of Sasuke's look, he suddenly remembered that not only was he wet, but the shirt that he was wearing was…

He lost his breath as Sasuke suddenly pushed him against a wall, a hand cushioning the blond head from the impact. "Uzumaki, Naruto." The dark haired boy breathed hotly against his cheek. From the close proximity, he marveled at how the droplets of water clinging to the golden eyelashes sparked like crystals under the light.

"Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto forced his body flat against the wall in his effort to keep some distance between Sasuke and himself. He wondered briefly how the bruise he gave the other boy fade so fast, there wasn't even a mark left on the perfect face.

"I had some business to take care off," one long finger brushed against the little Uchiha pin that was still on the wet shirt. "But now that I see you, I suddenly remembered something…" Lips brushed against Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke spoke softly, deeply. "So tell me, Naruto. How does it feel, to be turned into a top idol in just one night?"

What? Blue eyes widened in shock… Was Sasuke behind all his good fortune? But… why? Not only did he NOT sleep with the man, he even gave the other boy a punch to remember him by. Sasuke… couldn't be serious about buying his heart… could he?

Taking his stillness for submission, Sasuke moved down and smirked against Naruto's throat. "I'm here to take my first payment, Naruto." As he whispered those words, he finally did what he wanted to do, when he first saw the blond, wet and tempting in his building. Soft lips caressed the bronzed throat as Sasuke sucked the sweet skin greedily. He could feel the blond's quickened pulse under his lips and couldn't help the grinned that appeared when Naruto moaned deeply.

It wasn't until one of his men coughed embarrassingly did he finally let go of his prey. Black eyes looked at his mark proudly, and a soft tongue stroked the red hickey softly to sooth away any pain.

By this time, Naruto was already red and panting, both from rage and need. In the space of two days, he had been manhandled twice already by the same bastard. Not only that, but he hated how his own body responded to everything the dark haired man did. His hand clenched and unclenched.

This time Sasuke was prepared. He caught the fist millimeters away from his face. "You won't be able to hit this face twice… Naruto."

AN: I read in an article that male models must be six feet two, and those who are not exactly that height are not considered for the runway O.o Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoyed reading all of your comments ♥


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks everyone for all the responses!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Who Did It?

The whole atmosphere in the room changed as the elevator opened, and spat out one wet and very pissed off blond.

The ground fairly shook with each step Naruto took. Looking up from his laptop where the pictures of the first photo shoot were loaded, Deidera glared at the kid for ruining his concentration. Recognizing the look on Naruto's face, Kakashi quickly looked for cover.

A wet mark was imprinted with each step, Naruto didn't seem to care, and none of the crew seemed to have noticed. They all wondered what could have caused this humongous turnaround in the blond's mood?

"I quit!" Naruto announced loudly in anger as he stopped in front of Deidera. Peeling off his wet shirt, he threw the piece of clothing onto the ground, it landed with a loud splat, splashing dirty cold water on the photographer. He would've dropped the pants too, but there were too many people watching. "Where are my clothes? I'm going home!"

Deidera looked blankly at Kakashi, who looked back just as clueless. Who knew a simple trip to the bathroom could turn out so deadly?

"Unfortunately, I can not allow you to go," Deidera said as used a hand to wipe the water off of his face in disgust, he stood up holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Kakashi-san has just signed the contact on your behalf."

"What contract?" The blue glare of death transferred to a sheepish looking Kakashi, the fiery aura behind him darkened even more.

"That you will become the main model and representative for Sharingan from now until one year after the official launch of the brand in all major department stores," the manager said hiding behind the photographer, while letting his eyes wonder over the now wet and naked chest. "Don't look like that Naruto-kun, it's a wonderful opportunity and a great booster for your career."

"My career?!" The blond shrieked out forgetting that the entire crew had free access to stare at his half naked form. He stumped up to Deidera and glared up at the taller man. "Why didn't you tell me that Sasuke-teme had something to do with this job? Why didn't you mention the fact that you had to fire the previous model to make room for me?!" He did not believe in taking short cuts. If he was accepted to do a job, he wanted to make sure it was because of his own abilities, not because of 'certain' connections.

Deidera rolled his eyes. So this was what it was about. Damn that Sasuke, he even took the time to remind that kid not to blurt out anything. "So this is what it's about? I admit that I was asked to hire you." He brushed away Naruto's hand on his chest easily. "But I would have fired the old model even if I wasn't asked too."

The anger in the clear blue eyes diminished a little.

"Mizuki might be one of the top male models in Japan right now. But he lacks originality and passion. Every single expression and image of his is copied from other popular models. Some photographers might be okay with that, but I hate the fakeness and the recycled results of his pictures," Deidera's cold voice was filled with distain.

It wasn't clear whether Naruto heard the photographer or not, because at that moment, there was only one thought in his head. Kanehara Mizuki?! The tall, muscular, platinum haired god?! Him, Uzumaki Naruto, actually ousted THE Kanehara Mizuki?! The one who was chosen as Mr. Sexy of the Year?! Right now, he didn't know whether to jump for joy or beg for forgiveness.

"And you, midget!" As Naruto's anger melted into disbelief, it was time for Deidera's to glare at the boy. "You are a professional now, so starting act like one. I despise working with brats who still throw temper tantrums whenever they don't get their way. If you really want to succeed in this business, then you better start to act more mature. Just because you are picked to be my model now doesn't mean the world revolves around you."

Naruto shrunk even more as Deidera's heavy hand landed on the top of his head, ruffling up the golden spikes even more. "If you want to keep this job and remain as my model, then you better start to learn not to question my judgment and decisions, got that? I don't care if you are the Prime Minister's son or his lover, all I care about how you look through the lenses of my camera."

The blond slowly nodded, his eyes shinned with wetness. Maybe fairy tales did come true… to be recognized by the one and only Deidera-san, when there were numerous more mature and experienced models and actors he could have picked from. He completely forgot to question the Sasuke factor.

"Good, now stop wasting my time and get back to work!"

The silence that had taken over the studio at Naruto's outburst suddenly erupted into an organized chaos again. Assistants ran to pick up and clean the wet marks Naruto's shirt made, as a stylist pulled out another outfit for him, while others moved props around the room. There was not that much time left for them, since Naruto still had school the next day.

"And Naruto?" The blond looked up from under the towel Tobi-san was using to dry his hair. "Where did you get that hickey?"

* * *

In the commotion, no one noticed as the elevator opened a second time with a loud ding, and a dark figure walked into the room. 

"You are late," Deidera observed dryly looking up as he checked the film in his camera. He was an old fashioned photographer. Even though the new digital cameras provided instant viewing and editing, he still preferred the quality of classical cameras when it came to taking the final pictures. There was something about watching the form so magically in the developer fluid that brought him a sense of accomplishment that was not there with digital camera.

"Sorry, I got distracted by a virgin on my way here," Sasuke answered, eyes following a short blond boy who just walked behind a silk screen to change.

"Give my condolences to the poor girl please," Deidera rolled his eyes and didn't even look up from his camera. Kids and their games these days. When he was young, everyone saved their virginity till marriage, but now if you did not lose your virginity by twenty, you were viewed as mentally ill by society. "You know what you have to do already, so go and find Tobi, he'll show you the clothes you have to wear."

It really did not make sense to Deidera. He had been a family friend to the Uchiha, and as far as he could remember, Sasuke had never been interested in modeling or acting, even when Sharingan was one of the new companies that belonged to the Uchiha business empire. Sasuke was always ambitious, just like his older brother, always looking for more power and control. He had recognized the potential in Sasuke when the kid was still in diapers, but no matter how much he had begged and threatened the moody, introverted, and all of a sudden sex maniac (puberty did wonders for teenage boys), he always turned them down in the rudest ways possible. So why did Sasuke change his mind all of a sudden?

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Tobi greeted the dark haired teen with a bright smile. "Wow, you have really grown! You must be taller than me now. I swear, the last time I saw you, Itachi was still giving you piggy back rides everywhere."

The Uchiha boy glared as he was reminded of that memory. It wasn't his fault that he sprained his ankle the last time he met Tobi. He hated when people reminded him of his more vulnerable times. He grabbed the neatly folded clothes from the assistant's hands and headed towards the silk screen where he could see Naruto's shadow as the boy bent down to put on his shoes.

* * *

The scream was high enough to shatter the thick glass windows. Everyone dropped their work and stared at Naruto as the boy ran out of the makeshift changing area, pointing an accusing finger at a smirking Sasuke.

"You! Why the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" The memory was still too fresh, after all it was barely twenty minutes ago with his little mishap in the hallway. His hand unconsciously covered the hickey that was the result. "You're stalking me aren't you?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, dobe," Sasuke walked out from behind the screen with his torso bare to all, holding the shirt he was supposed to wear in his hands, not having enough time to put it on before he was discovered. He was anticipating the expression on the half naked and shocked Naruto, it was too bad that by the time he managed to sneak up behind the blond, Naruto was fully dressed already. Although the dark haired man did enjoy the stunned expression immensely. On anyone else, the combination of narrowed eyes and a screaming mouth would have made him turned away in disgust, but somehow on Naruto, the blond looked even more innocent and virgin like in his outrage.

"Then what are you doing here?" Just his luck, he knew something was wrong when Sasuke let him slip away without a struggle when his fist was caught. He got off too easily, Naruto thought to himself, he should have known that it was not over.

"He's here for the same reason that you are."

Both boys turned around to see Deidera walk towards them, an annoyed look on his face. There was nothing worse than forcing two people to work together when they obviously hated each other.

"But didn't you just sign the contract making ME the official model for this campaign?" Blue eyes glared at this new rival in hostility. Not that Naruto was mean spirited; it was just the fact that out of all the models out there, he was stuck with the one person in the entire world who he hated the most. Not to mention that Sasuke had all the qualities of a supermodel that he lacked (especially in the height department). "If you are going to use HIM in this photo shoot," he pointed rudely at the dark haired boy. "Then I q…"

A large hand covered his mouth before he could finish the word. Kakashi looked at Deidera with an apologetic smile on his face as he dragged a noncompliant blond off to the side.

"Naruto!" The manager hissed when the boy glared up resentfully. He kept his hand over the blond's mouth, knowing that the second he took it away, the kid would probably scream loud enough for everyone to hear. "What did I tell you again? Didn't I tell you to do everything that Deidera-san asked you to do?"

Even though he couldn't talk, the laser sharp glare he gave Kakashi conveyed his answer perfectly. For a second, Naruto thought about freeing himself by sinking his teeth into the hand that covered his mouth, after all the man certainly deserved it.

"Naruto," This time the silver haired man dragged out the syllables slowly in a deep warning voice, recognizing the look on Naruto's face that reminded him of a trapped animal. "Just work with me here! I'm not doing this for myself for god's sake. I am trying my best to give you a chance in this world while you are trying your best at messing it up. If you really don't want to find that person, then go ahead, quit."

The boy slumped in his arms a defeated look in his eyes. Kakashi just had to bring out that argument didn't he? Sensing his victory, Kakashi slowly removed his hand, grimacing at the wetness on his palm, (Naruto slobber) that he didn't want to wipe on his favorite suit.

"Fine," Naruto muttered bitterly. "But if he tries anything funny," the blue eyes glared at Sasuke, who smirked back at him in challenge. "I won't pay for any plastic surgery that he'll require."

* * *

"So what is this all about?"

Tobi turned slightly towards Naruto while he kept his eyes on the striking figure under the light. It was a rare sight that he did not want to miss, especially as an artist. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

The blond boy tilted his chin towards Sasuke, who seemed to be basking under the warmth of the artificial sunlight. After his little chat with Kakashi was over, he was informed that it was Sasuke's turn under the camera. Naruto felt a little better watching Sasuke's annoyed face as the make up artist cooed at the beautiful pale skin she got to work with. Just seeing his tense posture told Naruto that Sasuke did not liked to be touched by strangers, although he was a pretty touchy person himself when it came to Naruto.

"Sasuke. Did the company double book or something? I thought normally they only used one model?"

"Well that's true," Tobi nodded absentmindedly watching Deidera snap picture after picture in his zealousness. To the photographer, Sasuke was his Sistine Chapel. "But Deidera-san has wanted to use Sasuke-kun as his model for a very long time. I would say ever since they've met. But Sasuke-kun never showed an interest in the business. So the only time Deidera-san had been able to take pictures of Sasuke were when he was asked to take family portraits for Sasuke-kun's family during Christmas time."

Naruto nodded slowly. He admitted (albeit grudgingly) that on the set, the arrogant rich bastard he was familiar with was totally transformed into a gorgeous sultry god. Gone was the belittling smirk he hated so much, instead black eyes looked back at the camera with a serious expression that promised of unspoken seduction. The fact that Sasuke was half reclining on a couch wearing nothing but black dress pants and a silk tie around his neck didn't help either.

"Originally when Mizuki was gone, Deidera-san asked Sasuke-kun to take over," Tobi continued, his eyes also glued on the lean body as Sasuke changed positions, this time to sit on couch, resting his forehead in one hand while the other hand held the stem of a delicate wine glass, looking like a decadent aristocrat. "However Sasuke-kun refused as usual, but he recommended you to us."

So he was right. Sasuke did have something to do with this, that conniving bastard.

"But right after we confirmed with Kakashi-san that you are available for this project, Sasuke suddenly called us to say that he changed his mind," The assistant shrugged. "I have to say that we wanted to cancel your engagement after that, but after we spoke with the company, they didn't seem to mind having and paying for two models, so Deidera-san decided to call you in to see if you have what it takes." Tobi finally turned and smiled down at the blond boy. "And I'm glad that we did. I haven't seen Deidera-san this excited for a long time. You have the ability to light up the set, Naruto-kun, when you are under the camera. I am sure even Deidera-san will be surprised when the pictures are developed."

"Really? You really think so, Tobi-san?" His voice was full of hope at the assistant's kind words.

"Of course kid. The most important thing about modeling is be yourself. Never act like how you interpret others want you to act. Just follow your own feelings. If you're mad, then show anger. If you're happy then show happiness. It is you who define the clothes, not the other way around. I think you have grasped that already," Tobi patted the blond head affectionately, although carefully not to mess up the carefully styled golden spikes. "I think Deidera-san wants you now." He pointed to the photographer who was beckoning in their direction.

"Naruto," Deidera frowned as he tried to form an image in his mind. "I want you to pose with Sasuke-kun for the next couple of pictures. I want to see how the two of you look in the same frame."

An unsettling nervousness suddenly gripped the blond boy as the intense black eyes pinned him down with a predatorily look. He turned to Kakashi with a desperate look, willing his manager to do something to save him from his impending doom. However being the responsible manager that he was, Kakashi chose that exact moment to tie the laces on his crocodile skinned loafers (that was designed laceless).

"I think…" one turquoise eye settled on a small reddened area on Naruto's neck. "Sasuke-kun!"

Even the black haired boy was slightly surprised at the sudden command.

"We're going to throw in a few forbidden fantasy themes in this next series," Deidera's eyes lit up with an amused evil glint. "Tobi!"

"Hai!"

"See if there's anything in the company samples that can be used as a blindfold."

Okay, now Naruto was starting to have a very bad feeling about this, and Kakashi was now tying the invisible laces of his other shoe.

"I found a ribbon, will it be okay?" The assistant waved a slim piece of long black silk, about a foot long but only about an inch wide, just enough to cover Naruto's blue eyes.

"Perfect."

Naruto could practically feel the purr against his skin, raising the goose bumps. He backed away slowly as Tobi approached him, or more like stalking him with a mad grin on his face. The boy was about to bolt when he backed into a firm object and strong arms sudden trapped him from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going, virgin?" a low voice whispered discreetly in his ear.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Tobi nodded in thanks as Sasuke held the kicking punching blond as he tied the black ribbon around Naruto's head, letting the end flutter down his back.

"Okay now that we're all set. For the first picture, Naruto will be kneeling on the ground, and Sasuke, I want you to stand behind him with the end of the ribbons in your hand, hold it like you're in the act of tightening it okay?" Deidera moved the already blinded Naruto into the position he wanted as he gave the instructions.

It did not take much acting on neither Naruto nor Sasuke's part to achieve Deidera's desired look. The golden skin that Sasuke tasted just a few hours ago was warmed by a pale pink blush. Not only blinded, but also on his knees in front of so many people, Naruto kept reminding himself that this was just a job and he was a professional. However the heat of the man standing behind him, and the soft 'accidental' caress of the ribbon reminded him Sasuke was probably enjoying his current position immensely.

Sasuke on his part could barely contain the smirk that was fighting to get out. He tried to keep a straight face and keep the hilarity of the situation from showing in his eyes, and the resulting expression showed him staring down at his treasure in sadistic ecstasy.

The room was as deathly silent, no one dared to breathe in fear that the beautiful picture would shatter. The only sound was the mad clicking of the shutters as Deidera snapped picture after picture, forgetting time and place in his effort to capture two of his most beautiful models in eternity. There was no need to give further instructions, as Sasuke sensed the type of image he was after and maneuvered Naruto into different poses.

Even Deidera paused in between shots to stare as Sasuke pulled Naruto up, holding the boy still in his arms. One pale hand slipped up Naruto's plain black shirt, displaying a slither of the tanned skin to tease the camera. With his other hand, the dark haired boy tilted Naruto's head to one side, and bent his own head down, right over the hickey.

The photographer quickly moved to capture the scene before it was too late. In all his years as a photographer, he had never met two models who were so real and unabashed in front of his camera. If he did not know Sasuke better, he would have thought the boy was in lust with Naruto… But it was well known that Sasuke's past conquests had all been women.

* * *

"Okay let's call it a day, thank you for the hard work everyone!"

The whole room sighed with relief. It was already five past midnight, and if it wasn't the fact that Deidera ran out of film, they would probably have been stuck in the building till the next morning. Once the photographer started to work, he really did forget about everything and everyone else. Reality only existed through the lens of his camera.

"Good work, Naruto!" Kakashi smiled happily and thumped the blond soundly on the back, almost knocking the kid off of balance.

Sleepy blue eyes glared up at the taller man through half closed lids. He had never been this tired before, even staying up cramming for an exam didn't compare to the fatigue that he felt all the way down to his bones. It was not only the intensity of the photo shoot that was catching up to him, keeping his mind and body off of Sasuke's little suggestive brushes tested and drained every last drop of his resolve. There was nothing he wanted to do than to go home and crash on his bed. Just thinking about his bright orange comforter made him nod off.

"Go get changed and I'll drive you home," Kakashi said gentler this time, realizing just how tired his charged was and guided the blond towards the silk screens. The manager sighed as he took out his cell phone. There were fifteen missed calls, all from Iruka, no doubt the man was still waiting up for his adoptive son. The teacher always called when Naruto had to fill in late night jobs, just to make sure Kakashi didn't make Naruto do something perverted or illegal…

Maybe it was a good thing Naruto never slept with any of the producers or directors, because if Iruka ever found out… Kakashi shuddered violently. He did not want to think about the consequences, it wouldn't be good for his health.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO DID THIS?!"

Kakashi, Deidera, Tobi, and Sasuke all rushed to the changing area. Naruto was finally awake now, indeed his whole body shook with uncontrollable fury. Between his hands, he clutched the black tatters that used to be his school uniform. A bigger pile of rags was on the floor, with a note.

It was Deidera who picked up the piece of folded paper. His eyes widened as he read the words. "Act like a slut, dress like a slut."

TBC.

AN: Yes it's Mizuki is the same as Mizuki-sensei in the anime who tricked Naruto into steal the scroll at the beginning. Originally I wanted to use Zaku (one of the Sound genin) but I figured that Mizuki was better looking and his jealousy and hatred for Naruto fitted the role better. Although I'm not telling if he was the one who dumped water on Naruto and cut up his clothes :P


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I just noticed that I managed to churn out four chapters in one month XP It's a pretty amazing accomplishment for someone as lazy as I am. Hehe, from now on, I think I'll take it a little slower, especially since I need to organize my ideas for this story a little. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 4: Branded

"Unforgivable!"

Everyone turned to stare in surprise at Deidera as the photographer fisted the piece of paper in his hand. "I cannot forgive a professional who uses such underhand ways. Disgusting, utterly repulsive." Oh, he already had a very good idea who it was. He knew that Mizuki would not have given up so easily, even after he took the time to explain what the super model lacked when it came to being his model. However, never in his wildest dreams did he expect someone who had already achieved god like status in the modeling word to stoop so low against a newcomer.

Blue eyes widened at Deidera. Even though Naruto was enraged to see his clothes in the present state, seeing the photographer this pissed off mellowed his own anger. He was touched to see Deidera this mad on his behalf. Although a little part of him knew that the photographer was just enraged due to his own professional ethics, while the other part was slightly scared at the pure malice in Deidera's eyes. It was not hard to tell that the photographer was already planning the demise of Mizuki. Maybe he should pity rather than hate the person who was stupid enough to cut up his clothes?

"Tobi! Get my clay! I'm feeling creative right now."

"Hai boss!" As the assistant hurried to gather the necessary art supplies, he beckoned for Naruto and Kakashi to follow. Once they were a safe distance away from the fuming photographer, the short hair man quickly whispered under his breath, as discreetly as possible. "You guys better head home right now. Deidera-san only feels creative when he's mad, and when Deidera-san starts to feel creative, things can turn VERY loud and ugly."

Naruto looked at the assistant strangely. When did art ever turn destructive? Apparently he had a very short memory.

"Trust me, it's for your own safety."

"Deidera-san?" Naruto almost ran when the infuriated turquoise eyes were directed onto him, but he stood his ground even as all eyes turned to him. "Please let me handle this."

"Dobe, what CAN you do?" Sasuke couldn't help the sneer in his voice. Even though everyone else noticed, the blonde was still oblivious to the difference in power and status between him and Mizuki. "Are you planning to shake your ass at him and hope he'll fall under your nonexistent charms?"

"Well at least I won't use my money to hire yakuza and buy him an early death!" Naruto shot back glaring with all his might. "As I was saying. If he went as far as cutting up my clothes, then that means he sees me as a threat." He ignored as the dark haired youth rolled his eyes. "Then I want to defeat him with my own skills, to stand up to his challenge. I will not use such dirty tactics. That is my way of modeling!" Blue eyes were sparkling with determination. Even though it still pissed him off to find his clothes in tatters, it was a huge compliment to be recognized as a rival by the most famous male model in Japan. And for revenge, he would work even harder from now on and improve his modeling, singing, and acting abilities until he stood at the top of the entertainment business in Japan.

"But just in case if I fail, you can be my back up Deidera-san."

Tobi smiled at Naruto's attempt to lighten the mood. It was rare to find someone so honest and kindhearted in this business. Maybe Naruto would be able to change the entertainment world from its present ruthlessness into a respectable business.

However first things first, there was still the question of Naruto's wardrobe malfunction. This would be a good chance to notify the boy of the second statement in the contact. The corner of Sasuke's lips lifted a fraction as he anticipated what was about to occur.

"Naruto-kun, since this unfortunate event has occurred, I hope that what I am about to tell you will brighten your day a little," Kakashi said clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "As part of your contract with Sharingan." He ignored the glare the blonde sent him (since technically it was Kakashi who signed Naruto's life away without getting the boy's consent first). "You are supplied with the complete upcoming designs from the Sharingan line. You are obligated to wear clothes from Sharingan every day," here he held up a hand to shush the question he knew would come up. "They have even provided you with five sets of school uniforms."

"But…"

"No buts, I will be supervising your outfit everyday," for some reason the manager appeared very gleeful at the despairing look on Naruto's face. "It's not that bad kid. It's about time you get rid of those hideous orange stuff you call clothes."

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with my clothes!" Naruto huffed out in defense for all of his precious t-shirts. He had to look everywhere for all of his orange shirts. It was such an extraordinary color that only few stores carried clothing of that hue.

"Dobe, orange is the most delinquent color out there," Sasuke chose this moment to butt in. "No one would wear such a hideous color unless they're color blind."

"Plus you get a free, new, expensive new wardrobe at no charge at all."

"Not to mention they have all been made tailored to your body shape."

"You also get paid just by putting them on everyday."

Naruto glared at Deidera and Tobi as the two chose to put in their two cent as well. How come no one took his side in an argument? Life was so not fair.

"And it won't be as difficult as you think," Kakashi said reassuringly. "One of the Sharingan representatives have already gone to your house and disposed all of your old clothes, so you won't be tempted by their presence." He smiled proudly at himself as if he had just done Naruto a huge favor.

His fingers were twitching right now. He wanted to wring that smug smile on all of their faces. Instead Naruto reached up and threaded his tanned fingers into his fine blond tresses and pulled in frustration. There was nothing worse than having your enemies right in front of you, and still unable to do anything about them. An animalistic cry of sorrow was heard throughout the building. It was the unmistakable sound of a beast mourning for its lost clothing.

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka pounded on his adopted son's door. "You're going to be late for school!" 

"Iruka-nii, can I stay home today?" Came the muffled reply through the closed door.

The teacher's first reaction was panic. Did Naruto suddenly fall ill? Did he eat something bad when he was Kakashi? Did he drink expired milk again? But he always made sure the refrigerator was stocked with only fresh milk, and Naruto was as healthy as a rock normally, not to mention he was sure he heard the sound of the shower half an hour ago. He glanced at his watch in worry. He would be late too if he did not leave soon. Being a teacher demanded an early schedule and punctuality. "Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to stay home today?"

"No, I mean yes! I'm not feeling too well Iruka-nii," The blonde quickly faked a moan of pain. "It must have been the pineapple bun Kakashi-san bought me yesterday."

"Naruto," Iruka sighed before pushing open the door. His adoptive son was horrible at lying, it was a skill that he had no talent in.

As the door opened, Iruka caught the flash of gold as Naruto dove for his bed. The room was a mess, the floor was covered with pieces of clothing, and the teacher quickly wondered how it was possible for the boy to destroy a perfectly clean and neat room in the space of one morning, he just cleaned the house the day before.

Coming up to the bed, Iruka didn't waste more time as he pulled down the orange duvet. A sheepish Naruto grinned back at him innocently. Like he suspected, there was nothing wrong, and the boy was already dressed in his uniform. "Naruto!"

The teen scooted closer to his gigantic fox plushie as he saw the tale-tell vein that was throbbing madly on Iruka's forehead. "Iruka-nii, pretty please? I just can't go to school today, or ever! Actually is it okay with you if I just drop out?"

"Naruto, what is this about? I thought we have established that unless you have a fever or throwing up, you can't skip classes," Iruka was true to his profession, even towards his only son. "And you don't look like you're sick to me."

"You don't understand, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school if I show up like this!"

The teacher sighed again impatiently and looked at his watch. He was really going to be late now if he did not leave in the next three minutes. "Naruto, you're not making sense. Explain to me why you can't go to school, or else no more ramen for a week and I'm going to call Kakashi-san to ask him to personally escort you to school."

Blue eyes looked up accusingly from the red fur of the fox plushie. Iruka hated to use Kakashi as a threat, but the manager's name always worked like a charm, and this time was no exception. He liked to combine the ramen punishment with Kakashi for a more synergistic effect. Slowly, reluctantly, Naruto turned around to show Iruka the back of his uniform, still crushing his plushie against his chest.

Brown eyes stared at Naruto in confusion. What was he suppose to see? Nothing looked too out of place.

"Well?" Naruto asked, pretty sure that now Iruka knew the source of his discomfort, he would be allowed to stay home for sure.

However, the answer he got was totally different from what he was expecting. Iruka rolled his eyes at the blonde before he pulled Naruto pull by the ear. "If you think that I'll let you stay home just from that, then you don't know me all Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Naruto looked at his feet self consciously as the students parted around him like the Red Sea. His back tangled from all the stares directed at him, he could feel the fine hairs on his neck standing up like an animal's. Even though he tried to ignore it, his sensitive ears picked up the whispers that spread like wildfire around him. He reined in his desire to turn around and scream out 'what a you looking at?!' to the crowd, just to get them off of his back, but Iruka would probably give him detention for swearing. 

Rumor always traveled faster than the facts. After what happened yesterday after school along with his new uniform today, there were several different versions of stories running around, ranging from how he finally confessed to being a mass murderer from the largest yakuza in Tokyo, to being discovered as the latest boy toy of the infamous eighty years old actress.

He thought that he did not care about what others thought of him, most people either loved him or hated him for some reason, especially when they found out that he also worked as an actor on top of school. There were lots jealous people just at school, and he had his fair share of ridicule because of it. No one thought that he would make it, and those people had made it known to Naruto quite constantly. It did not bother him what others think as long as he was true to himself and true to his friends. However, it was unnerving to be stared at by every single person, and he had Kakashi to blame for all of this.

That damned contract! He kicked an innocent pebble roughly, not even hearing the curse that was directed at him when the pebble hit a random student. He was too tired when he finally got home last night, that he just quickly took a shower and crashed. It was not until this morning when he was dressing for school did he finally realize something.

Unlike the Sharingan samples that he modeled during the photo shoot, the clothes that he was obligated to wear under the contract to promote the line all had a red and white fan logo on every piece. If it was small, he wouldn't have cared as much. But he nearly had a heart attack when he pulled out his uniform top, only to discover that not only were the buttons replaced by little fans, but a huge red and white fan was sewed onto the back of his black jacket, large enough that it spanned from his shoulder blades and ended just at the small of his back.

There was a fine line between promotion and enslavement, and currently he felt as if he was branded by the fan. Even his new boxers did not escape the treatment. Thank god that the person who cleaned out his closet was merciful enough to skip over his underwear drawer, although Naruto now had thirty one new black silk boxers with the evil fan logo.

The normal five minute walk from the entrance to his seat seemed like the proverbial eternity. The normally cheerful blonde dropped into his seat with a sigh and laid his head on the cool table. He knew this position would give everyone a clear view of the symbol on his back, but he was too fed up to care. It was a good thing no one approached him with questions yet. Unfortunately that would surely change once Kiba got here. He meant to call the other boy last night when he got back, but he forgot once his head hit his pillow.

"Sakura? What are you doing in my class?" A surprised Ino asked as the pink haired girl stepped into class 2B and brushed past her best friend without acknowledgement.

The sound of his secret crush's name made Naruto look up and temporarily forget his annoyance. "Sakura-chan?"

Everyone else in the room backed away from the pinked haired girl she made a beeline for her target. It was easy to sense the waves of anger rolling of the girl.

"You, are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

The fact that the girl of his dreams was speaking him made Naruto miss the fact that her glare was full of hate. He nodded quickly, hope driving away all other senses. "Sakura-chan, do you want to go out and see a movie this afternoon with me?"

The pink haired girl did not answer, but her eyes trailed down and focused onto the little fan shaped buttons on Naruto's uniform. "I see it's true then."

"What's true?" The words were barely out of the blonde's when his head was knocked to the side from a stinging slap.

The sharp pain caught him in total surprise. Sakura always looked so gentle from a distance…

"I know your kind," Naruto could barely believe the bitter words from Sakura's sweet mouth. "You better stay away from him, if you know what's good for you."

TBC.

AN: Lol, I used to have an orange shirt, and my friend always told me that orange was a delinquent color, I wore it anyways :P Sorry for the short chapter, I thought it would be a nice place to stop. I'm not a Sakura hater (I started to like her ever since Karin showed up XP) and she'll be nicer in the later chapters... I think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay guys. I got food poisoning two weeks ago (not the most pleasant experience) and then I had to take my laptop to the shop for a clean up. The incompetent fools at Staples held my laptop as hostage for more than a week even though I was told it would only take a day or two.

Special dedications to InuyashahasEars for being the 100th reviewer! Girl you have the best of luck alright ;p Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Is It Worth It?

Four hundred and five, four hundred and six. Sasuke counted silently as he swung the bokken. Unlike the normal bokken, the one in his hands was a suburito made out of heavy white oak, ideal for building up muscle strength. With each swing, he could feel the muscles of his back and shoulders strain under the tremendous strength needed. His thick cotton gi clung to his skin from his sweat. His normally spiky hair hung down in the humid atmosphere inside the dojo. Even with the doors open to a formal Japanese garden, to catch the cool morning breeze, the air inside was still stifling and hot.

Finally, half an hour more when he finally reached five hundred swings, Sasuke stopped his morning exercise and carefully laid down the bokken. A young maid dressed in the black and white dress uniform waited for him patiently to wipe away the sweat from his face with a towel, before shyly stepping forward to offer a cool glass of water on a serving tray. Even red and panting from exhaustion, with the smell of musky sweat clinging to his skin, the maid couldn't help but think how sexy her young master looked, if only it was another place and another time… the look on Sasuke's face could almost pass as orgasmic.

"What time is it?"

The voice of her young master broke through her daydream; the young girl quickly looked down, hiding her blush. Under the intense black eyes, she was almost certain that he could see right through her fantasy if she looked into his eyes. "It's almost eleven o'clock Sasuke-sama."

Eleven o'clock. His morning exercise took a little longer than usual. Sasuke thought with a frown. Normally his day began about six o'clock sharp. His body was programmed ever since childhood to wake up at the ungodly hour of five o'clock; it was a routine every Uchiha male followed. After a quick wash up, he always trained at the dojo behind the house. As much as he hated morning practice when he was younger, he could not deny the energy and alertness he was left with afterwards. Now, he could not start his day without a visit to the dojo first.

"What is my schedule like for today?" Already, plans started to form in his mind. All night long, as soon as his eyes closed, images of the previous day played out behind his eyelids. The sweet saltiness of tanned skin, the fiery sky blue eyes that looked back at him in anger, the soft lips that offered up low moans in payment to his caress. None of his other conquests had left such an impression on him just from a few touches, a boy no less. It was strange how he was not bothered by the fact that his body desired one of the same sex. Ever since his first time, Sasuke had only reacted that way towards women. It surprised him that he could touch Naruto so intimately without feeling revulsion, but with lust and desire instead.

Through out the long hours, his fingers tingled with the ghostly feeling of wild silky gold tresses. By the time he finally tricked his body to sleep by fantasizing about the blonde sleeping right by him, he immediately faced another more 'physical' problem. After a long cold shower to relieve the tension, he quickly discovered that the minute his treacherous thoughts wondered back to its blond inspiration, the problem returned too.

He had countless models and actresses in the past, compared to their bleached hair and blue contacts, Naruto seemed so innocent and pure. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously; he had never had a virgin so true to the meaning, body and mind. He couldn't wait to be the one to take that innocence away.

God, he had never thought he would take Naruto's challenge so seriously. There was something about the other boy's stubbornness that caught his attention. He grew up on the principles of wealth and power; he had seen too many people falling to its temptations. And he had an overwhelming need to prove that the blonde was not above everyone else.

So instead of making trips between his bed and the shower, he decided to release all the pent up sexual frustration through the steady swings of the wooden sword. With each swing, his mind thought less and less of the blond dobe, and concentrated more on the form of his swings and the power that coursed through his body and mind as they aligned with the weapon in his hands.

"You have a lunch appointment with Yamato Karin-san today at noon, and afterwards Naruto-san has a live TV interview today after his classes," the maid read off from the blackberry she whipped out from the pocket of her white apron. Most staff working for the Uchiha carried around a personal planner, with a list of their duties, as well as any appointments their young master had that day.

"Cancel the lunch date with Karin, I have something more important to do," Sasuke said absentmindedly as he put away the bokken and headed for a shower.

By the time he finished showering and got dressed, he could probably make it to Konoha High by twelve, exactly when Naruto's lunch period would be.

"But Sasuke-sama! Karin-san already called five times to confirm the appointment!" The maid called out to the broad retreating back. There was no response as Sasuke was too deep in thought to hear her.

The poor girl sighed, now she would be left with the task of calling the actress to give her the bad news. It was well known around the house that ever since Sasuke-sama learned of Itachi-sama's recent promotion and success overseas, he had relentlessly pursued his own career. While the result of Sasuke-sama's hard work definitely rivaled Itachi-sama's accomplishments at the same age, the stress also forced Sasuke to find release in the form of the opposite sex. Unluckily, the task of calling all of Sasuke-sama's one night stands also fell to the house staff. Everyone who worked for the Uchiha household had broken at least one fragile female heart over the telephone at the order of their young master.

No choice left, she took out the blackberry again and dialed the callback number with one hand, and took out a sheet of well worn paper from her pocket. The staff had gotten together and written a formal rejection letter to be used in situations like these. After a couple of rings, the call went to voicemail, the maid sighed, it was always easier for her when she didn't have to deal with a crying and verbally abusive person on the other end.

* * *

The chalk in Iruka's fingers snapped in half as the quiet classroom was disrupted by the ring of a cell phone. All eyes landed on the unfortunate soul who forgot to turn off the ringer. 

With a sheepish look, Naruto quickly reached into his school bag and whipped out his phone, without even looking at the caller id, he hung up the call and turned the phone on vibrate, but it wasn't fast enough as the teacher quickly confiscated the cell.

"Naruto!" The vein started to throb on Iruka's forehead. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be interrupted in the middle of his class. He never went easy on his students, and when it came to his adopted son, he was stricter than usual, not only to prevent rumors regarding how he was easy on his son, but also for the boy's own good. "Detention!"

"But Iruka-nii!" At the glare, Naruto quickly realized his second mistake. "I mean Iruka-sensei, I can't remember? Have that interview after school today." He tried to say it as quietly as possible so that no one in the class would be able to hear him.

After the event from early morning, he was swamped with questions and curious stares from everyone. For once the blonde was happy when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. His mind was still reeling from Sakura's rejection and bitter words, and it was all he could do not to show the pain he felt as the gossip spread like wild fire around the class. Iruka had already confiscated fifteen gossip notes and given ten detentions for talking in class. No doubt, by lunch time today, the whole school would know how Uzumaki Naruto was not only rejected by the prettiest girl in school; she even slapped him because of some guy.

Oh right, how could he have forgotten about Naruto's first live interview? Kakashi would never let him hear the end of it if he kept Naruto in school for a detention. Iruka sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll let you off this time, but…" He didn't get to finish as the phone started to vibrate again, this time everyone looked interested to see who dared to call a second time. Most of the people on Naruto's address book were all in school right now.

"Hello?" Naruto's jaw dropped as Iruka answered his phone. "No, Uzumaki Naruto is not available at the moment. I don't know who you are, but you are interrupting my class. If you want to speak to him, call back in a week, because he will be in detention until then." With that, Iruka snapped the phone close, and slipped it into his own pocket, sending a meaningful glare to all the wide eyed students.

"No more ringing cell phones in class, do I make myself clear?"

All the students nodded as one, and Kiba gave his friend a sympathetic glance. It must be tough having Iruka both as a teacher and as a parent. If it was any other class, there was no doubt that Naruto would have jumped up by the injustice of it all, but unfortunately for him, it was Iruka's class, and there was nothing he could do (unless he wanted to be ramen free for the rest of the month too).

"Okay, so has everyone finished copying this equation?"

"Uzumaki Naruto from class 2-B. Please report to the front of the school entrance right now. I repeat, Uzumaki Naruto from class 2-B please report to the school entrance."

Again, Naruto found himself at the receiving end of all the curious faces.

"Err… can I go, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked timidly, his stomach twisting into knots just thinking what he could've done to be called away on intercom in the middle of the class. Those calls were only reserved for family emergencies.

"Fine, you can be excused."

* * *

When Naruto reached the school yard, besides the class that was having their gym class on the other side of the field, it was empty at this time. He looked around in confusion, who would've called him outside; it hardly seemed like the proper place for detention or any other kind of punishment he didn't deserve. 

He waited a couple of seconds, squinting under the bright sunlight. Just as he was about to give up and head back to class, a loud honk from the parking lot nearly made him jump out in surprise.

Blue eyes widened as the door to a gorgeous silver Mercedes McLaren opened, and the last person he expected to see on Earth slipped from under the gullwing door, a pale hand sliding Gucci shades up the perfectly spiked black hair.

"You! Teme! What the hell are you doing at my school?!" Naruto screeched out, loud enough to make the soccer game across the school pause in the middle of their game.

"Just wanted to invite you out for some lunch, dobe," the smirk that the blond boy hated so much was back in place.

"So you made a school announcement just because of that? Did you think it was funny, you rich bastard?! And how did you even get the principal to call me out like that?! "

"It wasn't my fault that you hung up on me," Sasuke answered with a nonchalant shrug. "As for the announcement, let's just say that Jiraiya owes my father a couple of favors."

Realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. So the person who Iruka was speaking to on the phone with was the bastard. His face heated up, if his adopted father ever found out about Sasuke…

"So are you getting in or not?" The dark haired boy asked impatiently, tapping the car door.

"If you think that you can just waltz in and drag me away from my fourth period chemistry class, then think again bastard," Not that Naruto liked chemistry, it was his worst subject, but even balancing chemical equations was better than spending time alone with the obnoxious rich bastard. The blonde turned around and headed back to class.

"Fine, suit yourself, I was craving for some ramen," Sasuke didn't seem too disappointed as he called out to the retreating back.

Just as he predicted, it had the effect he was hoping for. Naruto's entire body froze in mid-step, and the younger boy turned around stiffly.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked in a small hopeful voice. The thought of the salty noodles clouded his mind, he didn't even wonder why Sasuke craved ramen out of all the other foods out there. Surely someone as rich of Sasuke did not eat such lowly food as ramen.

"Ramen," Sasuke replied with a smug smile of his own.

For a second, Naruto looked torn, for a second, he considered saying no to ramen. However, if he said no to ramen, then it would be another week before he could taste the delicious salty noodles again. His whole body slumped in defeat, and his feet unconsciously took the first step closer to Sasuke. Ramen was still ramen, ramen was still innocent even if he had to eat it in the insufferable presence of a smug, sexy, rich bastard.

As Naruto slid into the posh leather interior, he couldn't help but feel that he just sold his soul to the devil for a bowl of noodles.

All around him, the scent of Sasuke engulfed him. Even the rich smell of leather somehow had a tinge of Sasuke to it. As the doors dropped to a close next to him, the blonde felt as if his last chance at freedom just disappeared.

Sasuke slid his shades down again, and put the electronic starter inside the ignition. The 617 horsepower engine came to life with a low roar before it settled down to a low purr. Even in his self inflicted torment, Naruto couldn't help but admire the sound of the powerful machine. For a second he forgot all about the fact that he was sitting next to the man he detested the most in the world, instead he ran his finger admiringly over the luxurious leather and cool aluminum trimmings inside the car. God, how many times had he drooled over the image of this car in magazines? It was mind boggling to think that he was actually sitting in one.

"Hey!" Naruto was jerked back into the real world when someone flicked his forehead. "What was that for?!"

"I said, put on your seatbelt," Sasuke repeated again in annoyance. "I don't want to scrub your brains off if you bang it against the window."

"What? Are you admitting that you can't drive?" A mischievous smile appeared on Naruto's face. Maybe he just found one of Sasuke's weaknesses.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

A small forbidding feeling crept up the younger boy's spine. The last time he heard that question…. Naruto barely had enough time to brace his hands against the dashboard before the sleek car spun out of the parking lot and performed a perfect one eighty, the tires smoking above the black track marks.

Black eyes below the sunglasses gleamed with a savage enjoyment, as Sasuke stepped on the clutch and switched gears. There were few things he took pleasures in, driving and drifting was one of them. He would show the blond dobe once and for all who was the master.

A pink haired girl glared hatefully at the car as the shiny Mercedes smoothly zoomed out of the school property. Her prettily manicured fingers gripped the fence that enclosed the soccer field. "Sasuke."

* * *

The scenery flashed by him as Naruto stared silently out the window. His hand tightly gripped the handle of the door, but he tried not to show his fear. Sasuke was a devil behind the wheel. Cars from left and right got out of his way, without even looking at the speedometer, Naruto was sure that the dark haired boy was over the speed limit by at least fifty. 

He tried to get his mind off of how the trees blurred together by bring up the question that plagued him ever since they got on the highway. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Ramen."

"Why are we headed out of the city just for ramen?" Even Naruto was not dense enough to miss the huge highway signs as Sasuke sped by the passing cars one by one.

"It's too early for lunch, so I thought it would be nice to go for a little ride," the answer was full of smugness as Sasuke looked at the fuming blonde from the corner of his eye. He reached out with one hand casually and pushed on the button that opened the moon roof. Going at close to 200miles/hr, the wind trapped by the opening attacked Naruto's loose blond strands, making his hair flying wildly around his face.

"What the hell?!" there was no question in Naruto's mind right now; he was being kidnapped by the evil bastard, who would probably drive him to some remote little cabin and rape him. All the horror stories that Kiba used to tease him with hit him like a road kill.

"Calm down dobe, I'm not going to rape you," Sasuke said dryly, recognizing the look of panic on the blond boy's face. "Get your mind out of the gutter please."

The words did manage to pacify him, although it served little to cool his anger. "You might have time to waste you selfish bastard, but I was in class. Don't you have something to do other than bothering me all the time?"

"Unlike you dobe, I already graduated."

"Yeah, right. Who are you trying to fool?" This time, it was Naruto's turn to sneer; the other boy looked no older than he was. "Even if I give you the benefit of the doubt, and assume that you graduated from high school…"

"Grad school."

"Hun?"

"I said graduate school," Sasuke easily tossed a little ID card onto Naruto's lap as he cut off another car with one hand on the steering wheel. "I completed my law degree at Toudai a couple of years ago and I just finished my MBA last semester." The Uchiha didn't have to turn to know the jaw dropping expression Naruto had on his face.

He got the same expression when people found out about his academic success. Not that he went around bragging about it of course, but his father always made a point to slip out his son's achievements to all his business associates at every chance. He never enjoyed the awed admiring looks as much as he enjoyed the look of pure jealousy and annoyance that was rolling of Naruto in waves. "What's wrong dead-last? Just because you're failing school doesn't mean the rest of us suffer the same stupidity that you apparently have in abundance."

It was just not fair how some people are blessed with both good looks and intelligence, Naruto glared down at the small picture of a very young Sasuke staring back at him from the ID card in a blank annoyed expression.

"But I guess since I have nothing to do for awhile, I CAN waste a little time on you and be your personal tutor," the dark haired boy purred out.

Naruto never even noticed the pale hand that was suddenly on his thigh instead of the stick shift. The hand firmly petted his inner thigh through the thin black cotton of his uniform. Naruto tried to jerk away while constrained in his seatbelt before the hand stopped inches away from his hip. "Why you…"

"After all, with all your new projects, you'll have to miss some school for sure. We can't have you becoming an even bigger idiot, now can we?" Sasuke said calmly, his face and voice not betraying the feeling of victory as Naruto's breath hitched at the feel of the hand that was now inside the pocket of his pants, tracing along the seams towards the center, circling every so slowly towards its goal.

"Don't complain, Naruto," His deep voice took on a huskiness as Sasuke's finger tip brushed against something that made Naruto's eyes roll back in pleasure. "Most people would die to have me as a tutor, and here I am, offering my services for free."

"Sasuke!" The name that was suppose to be a yell came out surprising sounding like a whine. His whole face was flamed, as Naruto grabbed the hand that was teasing him through his pants. His breathing was labored as he struggled with his body's response to Sasuke touches and his mind's indignant cries. As he tried to get his body under control, he glared at the Sasuke's cool profile, how was it that he wasn't affected at all, and how dare he look so composed while he was practical molesting Naruto at the same time as zipping down the highway? He almost wished that they would be pulled over by a cop for speeding; it would serve the bastard for kidnapping him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" A little smirk graced the edge of the Uchiha lips as he asked the breathless blonde.

Thankfully the sound of a ringing phone prevented Naruto from answering. Seeing how his cell was confiscated by Iruka earlier, it could only be Sasuke's.

Annoyed that his fun was forced to stop before it could be properly started, Sasuke hit the button a little harder than needed, the music that was playing softly in the background stopped. "What is it!" Unlike his characteristic coolness, Sasuke growled out, voice full of promise of anger.

"Sasuke-kun! What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto froze in his seat. The blood in his veins that were flowing with heat from Sasuke's unexpected touches froze at the sound of the new voice.

"Sakura-chan," the name escaped Naruto's lips in a quiet whisper, and thank god, the girl didn't couldn't hear over the phone. How did the pink haired girl have Sasuke's car number?

The hand that was previously on Naruto's lap quickly came up to cover the blonde's mouth, preventing him from uttering another word.

"What do you want Sakura? I'm in the middle of driving right now."

"Sasuke-kun, I wanted to believe that it was just another rumor, I can't believe that you would lower yourself to this level… no it's not your fault…I bet it was that Uzumaki Naruto who seduced you, right?" The girl's voice blasted through the speakers. Naruto cringed at the fact that his crush thought so lowly of him. There was no mistake of the jealousy in her voice, jealousy towards him. The blond boy wanted to cry at the irony of the situation.

If Sasuke noticed the desperate edge in Sakura's voice, he did nothing to show it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura. I have to go now, I'll…" The Uchiha hissed in pain suddenly and took his eyes off the road to glare the dobe who just bit his hand.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said breathlessly, no longer covered by Sasuke's hand.

"Who is this? Sasuke-kun?"

The conversation was suddenly cut off as Sasuke slammed his injured hand against the phone button.

TBC

* * *

Reviews craved :) 

**Bokken**: A wooden practice sword used for kendo and iaido for kata and swings.

**Mercedes McLaren**: My dream car :p Unfortunately, it also cost about half a million dollars TT


End file.
